fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucina/Supports
With Owain C Support *'Owain: '''Hey, Lucina. *'Lucina: 'Greetings, Owain. How does the day find you? *'Owain: 'Good, good! Just thought I'd drop in for a visit. *'Lucina: 'That's kind of you. But... Why are you speaking so strangely today? That is, so strangely... normal. You're typically much more, er, colorful. Making up stories and yelling and the like. Are you feeling all right? *'Owain: 'Y-yeah, I'm fine. It's just... You're a princess, Lucina. I figured it wasn't exactly appropriate for addressing royals. Plus, Mom would tan my hide if she ever found out. *'Lucina: 'Lissa would object to you spinning yarns for royalty? *'Owain: 'Not just royalty! Anybody! She gets really upset whenver I do it. Heh, actually, I suppose most everyone does. They think I'm a bit batty. *'Lucina: 'Do they now? That's a shame. Personally, I find it quite intriguing. *'Owain: 'What, really? *'Lucina: 'It's no simple feat to speak as you do when fantasy grips your mind. Inventing weapon names and such requires a rich vocabulary and quick thinking. And of course your stories demand a particularly active imagination. *'Owain: 'I guess they do, don't they? Thanks Lucina! *'Lucina: 'Perhaps you might even consider demonstrating how you do it sometime? I've oft been told that my manner of speech is somewhat... formal. If I could learn to adopt your tone, it might prove useful to my own. *'Owain: 'Heh, you sound like you're asking me to teach you a foreign language. Hmm... I'm not sure if this would be such a good idea... *'Lucina: 'And if I were to pledge never to speak of it to Lissa? *'Owain: '...Then so be it! Prepare yourself, young Lucina! Your destiny cometh! Hee hee, aw I can't wait. *'Lucina: 'I look forward to it as well. B Support *'Owain: 'What are you working on, Lucina? *'Lucina: 'Falchion hasn't been at full strength lately, so I'm examining the blade for damage. *'Owain: 'Sword troubles, eh? Leave it to me! *'Lucina: 'Oh... all right. Thank you. *'Owain: 'No blade nicks... No obvious flaws... Aha! Here's your problem! *'Lucina: 'You've found something? Excellent! Can it be rectified? *'Owain: 'Aw, this is easy. I've even got the tools I need with me. I'll take care of it right now. *'Lucina: 'Wondeful. Thank you, Owain! Can I perhaps ask you to speak in your fanciful manner as you work? It would be good practice for my efforts to adjust my own tone. *'Owain: 'Heh! All right. I'll speak, and you can practice translating... Hark! Your partner fang resists the remorseless arrow of time! It is infused with the breath of gods and the passion of ages. Should a thousand years pass, it shall never know the red sleep! *'Lucina: 'That one is simple. Falchion's blade will never dull or rust no matter how much time passes. *'Owain: 'But where fang meets sinew, Falchion remains a mortal work. Even genius cannot hope to stop the turning of the great wheel! And so it is reborn with each generation; transformed, but ever the same in spirit. *'Lucina: 'Hmm... But parts of the sword other than the blade DO wear out over time. The guard and the pommel have been replaced over the years, changing its appearance. But it remains Falchion still. *'Owain: 'Perfect! That was exactly right. You're amazing, Lucina. *'Lucina: 'I suppose I did a fair job for a first time. But you are the amazing one, Owain. To discover all that about a sword from a single glance is a fearsome talent indeed! *'Owain: 'Eh, taking care of weapons is kind of a hobby of mine. Oh, hold on... ...Aaaaaand we're done! Here you go. *'Lucina: 'Thank you again. *'Owain: 'My pleasure. Just let me know if there's anything else I can do. *'Lucina: 'Perhaps I will take you up on that. A Support *'Owain: 'Hey there! *'Lucina: 'Hello, Owain. *'Owain: 'How's the sword treating you? Any better? *'Lucina: 'Absolutely! I can really feel the difference. Never hath I spied Pointy Demonspanker shine so brightly! *'Owain: 'Pointy... Wait, did you say Demonspanker? But that's Falchion! Treasure of the royal house of Ylisse! ...Er, right? *'Lucina: 'It was. But as it has been reborn so many times, I thought to change its name. I tried to think of what you would call it. I pray my efforts were adequate. *'Owain: '*Giggle* Hmm, uh... Heh heh, so... No, I mean, it's a fine name. But, well... The cause to give one's blade a fitting name is a noble one, Lucina. HOWEVER! You committed a grave sin! *'Lucina: 'I did?! *'Owain: 'To name a weapon is to imbue it with a soul. To change Falchion's name is to insult the spirit it's borne for millennia! *'Lucina: 'I... did not consider that. *'Owain: 'In your commendable haste to make the sword more dear to your own heart... I fear you've stripped the very soul from your weapon! Though the intentions were laudable, this slight must be undone. *'Lucina: 'Yes, of course. I see now how thoughtless it was of me. ...Pray forgive me, Falchion. *'Owain: 'It is done. The blade's rightful name is restored. But do not forget the love that spurred you to this brief folly. Keep it with you always. And if you find yourself in need of maintenance, simply call out my name! Heh... I mean, just in case... *giggle* Pointy Demonspanker needs it... Pffffft! Bwa ha ha ha! *'Lucina: 'I'm starting to suspect you didn't truly think it was such a fine name... With Inigo C Support *'Inigo: 'Lucina! Wait! Hold up one second. ...Aw, what, no smile for old Inigo? There's a shocker. *'Lucina: 'I beg your pardon? *'Inigo: 'It's just you're always so darn grim. Don't get me wrong, a determined woman certainly has her charms! But all day, every day is a bit much, don't you think? It's bringing people down. *'Lucina: 'Then the others have complained of my attitude as well? *'Inigo: 'Well, no. I mean, not everyone... But some people! Er, well, one. ...Okay, me. Look, I just figured I'd point it out before it became a huge problem. *'Lucina: 'I see. *'Inigo: 'Fretting is contagious! If you keep it up, you'll have the whole camp infected. *'Lucina: 'You think I'm contagious? *'Inigo: 'In a way, yeah! ...A little, I guess. You're a leader, you know? We all look up to you. *'Lucina: 'You make a fair case. *'Inigo: 'Yeah? So smile a little! Even if you have to fake it. It's not hard, you know. You just raise your cheeks like this! Here... *'Lucina: 'Gah! Ret go uh mah FAFE! *'Inigo: 'See there, Lucina? That's the cheeriest I've ever seen you. I think I feel a new infection coming on! *'Lucina: 'You'll freel more dan dat if you don unhand muh! *'Inigo: 'Ha ha, mercy, my lady! I'll leave you alone! But get practicing. Next time I drop by, I expect you to be smiling like a pro! *'Lucina: '...Would he honestly have me grinning about all day like a madwoman? Bah. He always did seem a bit off... B Support *'Lucina: 'Another village wiped out by the Risen. Another step toward a dark future... *'Inigo: 'Tsk tsk tsk. Such a grim countenance... *'Lucina: 'Oh, it's you. *'Inigo: 'Looks like someone forgot her daily smiling practice! *'Lucina: 'Now is hardly the time! *'Inigo: 'Now is PRECISELY the time! In dark times like this, you just have to keep grinning until you feel happy. *'Lucina: 'A village was butchered, Inigo! Men and women, slaughtered! Would you have me charge into battle with a grin on my face? Giggle my way through war meetings?! Laugh as my steel pierces flesh?! There are times when a person has no business smiling! *'Inigo: 'Gods, but you ARE grave... All right, then. It looks like drastic measures are in order. *'Lucina: 'Wh-what are you... Get your hands away from- *'Inigo: 'Tickle tickle tickle! *'Lucina: 'S-stop that! Stop... AH HA HA! I-Inig... AH HA HA HA! Stop! Stop! Stop that this instant! Stop before I cut off your hands! *'Inigo: 'Well? Feel any happier? *'Lucina: 'I feel annoyed! I told you, I'm not in the mood for such folly. Now leave me be. *'Inigo: 'Hm, so tickling is off limits, then? Perhaps it's time for a little... *'Lucina: 'NO! Do not attempt anything! Do not even speak! JUST! BE! QUIET! *'Inigo: '...... *'Lucina: '...Thank you. *'Inigo: '...... *'Lucina: 'Inigo, what are you... What is that... some kind of strange new dance? ...What is wrong with your face? Are you in pain...? *'Inigo: 'Ha ha! I'm fine, Lucina. It's called miming! That was my "man trapped in a box." Entertaining, no? And enitrely silent! Mother taught me that one. She said she uses it quite often. *'Lucina: 'That isn't what I meant when I told you to be quiet! *'Inigo: 'Well how else am I supposed to help you practice? *'Lucina: 'ENOUGH, Inigo! What must I do to convince you to leave me in peace? Unlike you, my head is not filled with rainbows and sunshine. I carry sense enough to realize the dire straits we find ourselves in. I have no desire to smile right now, and even less to fake one! If you're too dense to understand that, I don't know to help you! *'Inigo: '...All right, Lucina, all right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... ...I'll see you later. *'Lucina: '...... Blast. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I know he meant well... A Support *'Lucina: 'Perhaps I should apologize to Inigo... He works on my nerves sometimes... but I know he means well. I suppose he'd tell me to just smile and forget about it. *'Inigo: '...Hey, Lucina. *'Lucina: 'Inigo, I- *'Inigo: 'No, don't worry! Just passing through. I won't bother you, I promise. *'Lucina: 'Inigo, I actually wanted to apologize for before... I meant what I said, but my delivery was quite harsh... I appreciate your desire for mirth, but I just don't think this is the time. If you can agree to stop asking me to smile, I pledge to never yell at you again. *'Inigo: 'Sure. No problem. Sometimes I forget that everyone's head isn't stuffed with rainbows. *'Lucina: 'Inigo, I didn't- *'Inigo: 'Don't worry about it. Consider it dropped. I'll stop bothering you now. *'Lucina: 'Inigo, wait... *'Inigo: 'Hmm? *'Lucina: 'S-sorry... I just thought... It looked like you were crying. *'Inigo: 'What, me? Ha ha! No, I'm not crying. I'm pretty sure I was smiling? *'Lucina: 'Yes, I suppose. Still, for a moment it looked like... Well, I looked at your face, and it just made my heart drop... *'Inigo: 'Oh, wow. Um... I'm sorry? I certainly didn't mean to make you upset. *'Lucina: 'No, don't apologize! It is I who needs to make amends. I was unable to understand your thinking when you expressed it in words. But when I saw your face just now, it all became clear to me. We influence the emotions of those around us... and a smile is a powerful thing. *'Inigo: 'That's it exactly, Lucina! And yours counts for double! *'Lucina: 'Heh. Thank you, Inigo. *'Inigo: 'By the gods! Finally, she smiles! ...Now was that so bad? *'Lucina: 'It's... easier than I thought. *'Inigo: 'You're a natural! *'Lucina: 'Perhaps you will see more of this in the future. I shall dedicate myself to lifting the spirits of all those around me. *'Inigo: 'Well, if you ever need help, you only have to ask! With Brady C Support *'Lucina: 'Hello, Brady. *'Brady: '...Nnngh? Oh, uh, hey... *cough* *'Lucina: 'Oh, dear. Are you not feeling well? *'Brady: 'Whatcha talkin' about? Just look at me! *'Lucina: 'Er... Truth be told, you look at least as ill as you sound. *'Brady: 'Aw, stop your worryin'! It's just a little cold! *Cough* *hack* *wheeeeeze* *'Lucina: 'Brady, if you're ill, you should be resting. *'Brady: 'I'm fine! I just need a... Need a... Hommina... Hoomina... Ahhhhgkbh-CHOOOO! *'Lucina: 'There, do you see? You can barely speak without producing a bizarre sneeze. *'Brady: 'Q-quiet, you! It ain't a... Ahhhhhgkbh-CHOOO! ...Ain't nothin' "bizarre" about it. *'Lucina: 'I have the perfect thing for a cold. Allow me to fetch it for you. *'Brady: 'Keep it! S-save it for yourself. Look, just leave me to dribble in peace, yeah? *'Lucina: 'Well, please be sure to go easy until you're better, yes? *'Brady: 'Enough already! Make like an ox cart and... uh... haul off! Don't want you catching the dreaded red, too. *'Lucina: 'Well, if you're certain you don't need any help. Take care, Brady. *'Brady: 'Gah... Nice going, tough guy! Why ya gotta make everyone all worried... B Support *'Lucina: 'Yah! Haah! Rrraaagh! *'Brady: 'Yeesh, does that gal ever get tired? She's been swinging that sword for hours! *'Lucina: 'Hyaaaah! ...Ngh?! *'Brady: 'Muh? Lucina! What happened? What's wrong?! *'Lucina: 'Oh... B-Brady. It's nothing. My hand slipped and I dropped my sword. ...It's fine. *'Brady: 'Fine? Ain't nothing fine about it! Now gimme a look at that arm! *'Lucina: 'H-hey! Brady, what are you...?! *'Brady: 'And your neck, too. ...... ...Yup. Figured as much. You're running yourself ragged. No more practice. You need forty winks, and you need it yesterday! *'Lucina: 'What are you talking about? I'm not tired, and I certainly don't have time for a nap. *'Brady: 'Maybe you should stop worryin' about us chumps and listen to your body! You go out on the battlefield like this, and you'll get yourself killed! *'Lucina: 'Just what do you mean by that? How can you- *'Brady: 'Hey! Experienced priest here, remember? I may be hopeless myself, but I can tell a thing or two about other people's health. Now hold still... *'Lucina: 'B-Brady, I don't... *'Brady: '...... Body feel sluggish today? Heavier than normal? *'Lucina: 'How could you possibly- *'Brady: 'Swollen neck. Your muscles are inflamed... *'Lucina: 'How would my neck make me feel heavier? *'Brady: 'Neck's the only road what leads between the brain and the body. Every signal's gotta pass through it, and inflammation slows traffic down. Even just a little exertion can wipe ya out like an old rag. *'Lucina: 'Is there a solution? *'Brady: 'I told ya! Get your keister in bed! And stick a cool, moist cloth under your neck while you sleep. When you get up, give your neck a gentle strech. Roll your head around. Massage it. *'Lucina: 'All right. I'll give that a try... Thank you, Brady. *'Brady: 'No rushing, either! And actually sleep, for the love'a clams! ...Gone already. Typical. A Support *'Lucina: 'Brady... *'Brady: 'That's my name! *'Lucina: 'I'm a little late in this, but thank you for your help before. I did as you said, and I feel completely recovered! In fact, it may just be in my head, but I actually feel lighter on my feet than ever. *'Brady: 'Well, don't go pushing yourself, twinkle toes. You only get one body. *'Lucina: 'I'll be careful. ...... Meanwhile, I fear you're looking as sallow as ever. *'Brady: 'Hey, this is my natural color! And quit yer worryin' about me! We're done here! Git! *'Lucina: 'Not yet, we aren't! It's my turn to aid you. You didn't let me help you at all when you came down with that cold. I won't be denied the chance again! I WILL help you, Brady. *'Brady: 'You can start by lettin' go! Gya! Getcha stinkin' paws off'a me! *'Lucina: 'Struggling is... futile! Hurk! I can... outgrapple you! *'Brady: 'Waugh! What part of helping me involves a submission hold?! *'Lucina: 'The part where you refuse to submit! Now, submit! Give your body over to me! *'Brady: 'D-don't go sayin' crap like that were folks can hear y- OUCH! Agh! Uncle! Uncle! *'Lucina: 'Believe it or not, I'm quite the masseuse. *'Brady: 'GAAH?! My neck! My back! Ngh! ...Oh god, I heard somethin' snap! *'Lucina: 'Does that hurt? I hadn't even begun to apply any real pressure. ...I think someone might be exaggerating. *'Brady: 'I think someone might have his shoulder dislocated! Please stop! Owww! *'Lucina: '...Oh. Sorry. I didn't realize. *'Brady: 'Yeesh! Feels like I just ran through a gauntlet or two... *'Lucina: 'How very strange... Everyone else I've done this for has needed at least that much pressure to feel it. *'Brady: 'Well, I guess I'm just one'a the gods' special little critters. Next time be a bit more gentle, will ya? *'Lucina: 'I'll be more careful. I promise. *'Brady: '''Good. And, uh, thanks, I guess. ...For the thought, anyway.